In the area of process automation technology radar can be applied for registering a production or conveyor environment. Radar offers the opportunity to determine the distance and position of objects and enables the monitoring of production or conveyor plants. However production and conveyor environments are now characterized by a material flow and a dynamics, which frequently makes the application of radar difficult. Especially with moving objects, determination of angular position often proves to be difficult, because the relative velocity between the object and the radar apparatus causes additional phase shifts in the received signals, which make determining the angular position difficult.